


Совсем немного о Винчестерах (которые, казалось бы, винтовки)

by innokentya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Студенческие разговоры, Рождественская атмосфера и праздничные песни. При чем здесь, в таком случае, Винчестеры?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 26





	Совсем немного о Винчестерах (которые, казалось бы, винтовки)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> 1) Написано в рамках диавторского цитатного флешмоба c Seli_Creston. Цитата, на которую писалось, выделена полужирным курсивом.  
> 2) Пост-финал, с небольшими поправками — Лидия никогда не встречалась со Стайлзом, это чисто броманский броманс; Дерек является напарником Стайлза в ФБР-овском центре.

В комнате пахнет жареным сыром и карамельным попкорном. Эта смесь запахов приятно щекочет ноздри и заставляет желудок испустить утробное завывание выбрасывающегося на берег кита.

Лидия застывает на пороге, стаскивая искусавшую весь лоб вязаную шапку, пока Китти, её соседка, вскакивает на ноги, едва не отталкивая от себя ноутбук. Ноутбук, к слову, принадлежащий Лидии.

На экране виднеется довольно улыбающийся Стайлз, и Лидия качает головой, мысленно закатив глаза до максимума.

— Прости, пожалуйста, — лепечет Китти, одновременно заливаясь смехом. — Но твой скайп трезвонил так надрывно, что невозможно было удержаться кликнуть на кнопку принятия вызова.

— У тебя отличная соседка! — динамики слегка искажают голос вопящего Стайлза, а сам он при этом выглядит настолько комично, что Лидия, вешая пальто в шкаф, вторит смеху Китти.

Быстро избавившись от ботинок и скользнув в тапки, она усаживается на кровать и придвигает ноутбук поближе.

— Я знаю об этом, — кивает она в камеру, — Китти просто чудо, ниспосланное мне небесами после всех моих школьных друзей.

— Эй! — притворно обижено тянет Стайлз, от неожиданности даже отставляя от себя стакан с эмблемой «Старбакса». — Я все слышу, между прочим! И да, хоть Китти и хороша, ты все равно лучше.

Лидия смеется, радуясь, что вовремя успела подключить наушники, и последнюю фразу Китти не услышала.

— Вот спасибо, Стилински, ты всегда был мастером комплиментов.

Стайлз широко ухмыляется:

— Должен же хоть кто-то окружении уметь красиво говорить. Дерек, увы, умеет только красиво молчать. А еще смотреть взглядом «ты-покойник-если-сейчас-не-заткнешься», но это далеко от эталонов красоты.

На фоне тут же слышится недовольное бормотание Дерека, но разобрать слов Лидия не может — то ли связь барахлит, то ли Дерек делает все возможное, чтобы его возмущения достались исключительно Стайлзу.

— Как вообще твои дела, пропажа? — отмахнувшись от Дерека, интересуется Стайлз, прежде отпивший из своего стакана и теперь утирающий появившиеся над губой кофейно-пенные усы.

Лидия поправляет микрофон, чтобы её было лучше слышно, и сдвигает плечами:

— Пропажа? Сам такой. Это ты с головой упал в свою учебо-работу и почти не выходишь на связь. А вообще на этой неделе ничего грандиозного, о чем стоило бы рассказать, не было. Да и я вдоволь жаловалась тебе на колледжные будни в прошлый раз. Теперь твоя очередь веселить меня своими байками.

— Хм… — Стайлз ненадолго замолкает, и Лидия слышит на фоне одну из самых любимых праздничных песен. О приходе Санта-Клауса в город, похоже, вещают «Starlite Singers», и Лидия жмурится из-за пробегающих по коже мурашек. Ей так жаль, что Рождество придется справлять здесь, в Стэнфорде, и что она не увидится со всеми этими безмозглыми, на самом деле, придурками, в Бикон-Хиллз, но…

Стайлз уже что-то давным-давно вещает, а Лидия умудряется «включиться» только на четвертом, кажется, упоминании слова «козел». Пока она пытается понять, о чем речь, Стайлз начинает активно размахивать руками, едва не опрокинув на себя остатки кофе:

— В общем эти учения напоминают такую себе «мафию», игру на выживание. Инструктируют-то всю группу разом, но прежде кто-то один получает указания быть «предателем». И нам во время полевой работы нужно вычислить этого чувака. В этот раз роль злодея досталась тому козлу Джиму, что вечно меня подначивает, и он, конечно, справился с ней самым отвратительным образом. Но самое страшное в том, что он меня подставил! — возмущение Стайлза ощущается даже через экран. — Пересказывать все происходящее слишком долго, так что тебе будет достаточно лишь того, что из учений выбыло уже пятеро наших, и до полного провала очень близко. Я нахожу зацепку, что ведет меня не только к успешному раскрытию игрового дела, но и выводит как раз-таки на Джима как предателя. И в момент, когда я собираюсь выложить всем правду, этот козел щелкает наручниками за моей спиной, выводит к группе и объявляет, что именно я, я, черт подери, самый честный в мире будущий коп, Стайлз Стилински, долбанный предатель! — Лидия тихо посмеивается от негодующего выражения лица Стайлза, внимательно слушая дальше. — И, знаешь, я был бы не против быть им, ведь в таком случае они бы все проиграли, но… Но я бы обязательно рассказал о своей роли Дереку, достанься она мне. Ну там, — Стайлз понижает голос, — парни, напарники, вся остальная бесовско-романтическая чушь… А этот козел… В смысле, Джим, не Дерек… Ну, короче, когда он объявляет меня предателем, я поворачиваюсь к Хейлу, а **_у него выражение лица ну просто «где мои Библия, крест и святая вода?»_** Серьезно, — начинает хохотать Стайлз, — только Винчестеров сзади не хватает для полной картины.

У Лидии весьма живая фантазия, и представив себе это, она громко смеется, запрокинув голову. Только веселье не длится долго, всего пару секунд, потому что на заднем фоне внезапно появляется Дерек, и Лидия тут же затихает в ожидании чего-то покруче, нежели рассказ Стайлза.

Внутреннее чутье её не поводит.

А Дерек всего-то задает вроде бы вполне резонный вопрос:

— Стайлз, на кой-черт, по-твоему, мне тогда были нужны винтовки?

На мгновение Стайлз замирает на месте, а после оборачивается к Дереку словно в замедленной съемке.

— Что, прости? — спрашивает он, наверняка удивленно распахнув глаза — Лидия не знает точно, сейчас перед ней красуется лишь затылок Стилински. Зато Дерека она видит хорошо, и ей приходится закусить щеку изнутри, чтобы не расхохотаться снова от вида этих идеально нахмуренных бровей.

Дерек скрещивает руки на груди, что смотрелось бы угрожающе, если бы не зажатая в левой ладони лопатка для готовки, и уточняет:

— Ну ты говоришь о «винчестерах». Винтовки же. Так зачем они мне сдались?

— Та-а-а-ак… — Стайлз, видимо, очень озадачен. — Прости, Лидс, секунду, — он всего лишь на мгновение оборачивается к вебке, а после снова уставляется на Дерека: — Ты что, никогда не смотрел «Сверхъествественное»? — Дерек хмурится еще сильнее и отрицательно качает головой. — Тебе неизвестны Дин и Сэм Винчестеры? — Снова покачивание. Лидия едва держится, чтобы не рассмеяться во весь голос. — Хейл, ты серьезно? Что, совсем никакого отклика при шикарном «Во-о-озвраща-а-айся, блудный сы-ы-ы-н»?

Стайлз поет настолько фальшиво, что Лидия не выдерживает. Она заливается смехом и утыкается в подушку, чтобы не видеть этих почти-семейных разборок между вечным гиком Стилински и абсолютно недоумевающим Хейлом. Это просто выше её сил.

В наушниках раздается недовольное визжание Стайлза по поводу того, что Дерек вечно пропускает лучшие примеры кинематографа США мимо своего внимания, а «я ведь постоянно тебе доказываю, что сериалы учат нас жизни», фырканье Дерека и отголоски очередного рождественского трека.

Лидия хохочет так, что у неё начинают болеть щеки, и чувствует, как в области сердца расползается непонятное тепло.

И в этом исключительно заслуга парней. Ведь, да, несмотря на расстояние в сотни миль, умноженное на самостоятельность жизни каждого из них, мелкие неурядицы и большие победы, они все еще остаются друзьями, родственниками по духу, стаей.

— Ты фантастически необразованный, Дерек! — шипит Стайлз.

— Зато не сумасшедший, как некоторые! — прилетает ему в ответ.

Лидия просто больше не может смеяться.

Наверное, так выглядит счастье.


End file.
